Integrated circuit (IC) devices typically usually an IC die and a package that houses the IC die. The package protects the IC die (for example, during handling of the IC device) and can facilitate connections to other devices.
An IC die is typically mounted in or on a package that is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) or a printed wire board (PWB). One such type of IC die package is a flip chip package (“flip chip”), also known as Flipchip Chip Scale Package (FCCSP). Flip chip is a technology in which electrically conductive elements, such as solder bumps, connect the IC die or the IC die package to a substrate, a PCB, or a PWB.
One type of conventional flip chip package is a flat no-leads package, which uses surface mounting to connect ICs to the surfaces of PCBs without the use of through-holes. Flat no-leads packages include Quad Flat No-Leads (QFN) packages and Dual Flat No-Leads (DFN) packages.
Conventional flip chip packages have a number of drawbacks. For example, the substrate in a conventional flip chip can increase the thickness of the IC device, and the length of the traces in the substrate can lead to interference from induced voltages. Further, as routing requirements increase, it becomes more difficult to achieve a high-density routing in a cost-effective manner.
In conventional flip chips, etching routing traces on a leadframe substrate can be a relatively inexpensive routing technique. However, leadframe substrates provide only one layer for routing and thus do not support highly complex routing. Laminate substrates provide multiple layers for routing. However, laminate substrates are more costly than leadframe substrates and require a long cycle time. Laminate substrates also have additional drawbacks, such as increasing warpage in the package, and poor thermal performance.
What is needed is a flip chip package and method of making the same that addresses one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings of conventional flip chip packages and methods.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the Leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.